


皮克喝醉了

by Cristianoist



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristianoist/pseuds/Cristianoist





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Drink from me, drink from me. Then we will shoot across the sky.  
予我一酒，一醉方休。你我如流星般划过天际。

太吵了。  
“小子，别大喊大叫的。”皮克伸手指向旁边的一个男孩。  
调酒师急忙塞了杯酒在皮克手里，醉鬼他见的多了，对付像这样半醉半醒的人，只能靠酒精来安抚。  
当然，最好能够醉得像死猪一样。  
皮克接过了调酒师递来的酒，然后安安静静地瘫回椅子上。他不认为自己醉了，他清醒得很呢。他看的可清楚了。你瞧，那边那个急匆匆走过来的人，一头小卷毛，眼睛是棕色的，简直和他的前男友一模一样。  
哈哈，前男友。皮克闭上眼睛，傻傻的笑了，对对对，前男友。

2  
That we shoot across the sky. So high, so high.  
我们的过往如流星般划过天空。你让我情达九霄，心醉神迷。

和克里斯在一起的时候，皮克从来不去喝酒。酒有什么好喝的呢？他的克里斯比酒精迷人多了。皮克只消盯着克里斯的眼睛，就能醉倒在那迷人的漩涡里。  
克里斯就像一杯鸡尾酒，调出鸡尾酒的人从未想过这杯酒有多迷人，上帝也肯定不知道他随手一捏的男孩多令人疯狂。  
今天皮克和他的小鸡尾酒分手了。太有趣了，清晨他们醒来的时候还在比赛谁能把对方的嘴唇啃得更肿一些，到了晚上他已经一个人呆在酒吧里发疯了。  
那他的小鸡尾酒呢？他的蜜糖现在会在谁的床上？  
他的宝贝现在在干什么呢？他甜蜜的嘴唇是谁在吻着?他匀称的腰枝是谁在搂着？他好看的手正搭在谁的肩膀上？他细长的小腿正放在谁的被单上？他乖巧的卷发正呆在谁的耳旁？他鸡尾酒似的双眸又倒映在谁的眼里？  
反正不是我，对吧？  
皮克哭了，他的小豹子甚至电话都没给他一个，干脆利落地用一条两个字的短信甩开了他。  
皮克甚至能想象出那个坏蛋是怎样漫不经心的打下那两个字，又是怎样不以为然的点击发送。  
天知道他看着手机时的表情有多荒唐，仿佛那人发来的不是“分手”而是“去死”。  
天知道，他宁愿看到“去死”。

3  
Oh, angel sent from up above. You know you make my world light up.  
天降信使，予我希冀。是你点亮了我的世界。

“那么，你怎么在这儿？”皮克问。他说过自己没醉，他甚至能认出这个站在自己面前，气急败坏又心虚的家伙是自己的前男友。  
“你来这里做什么呢？我的前男友先生？”皮克依然摊在椅子上，他努力不让自己看起来难过的要死。  
天知道怎么回事，这个卷毛骗子伸出手抱住了他。  
“抱歉，亲爱的。我现在才找到你。”卷毛骗子把自己的脑袋埋在皮克的肩窝里，闷闷地说了一句。  
皮克感觉这人在憋笑，甚至还有点委屈。  
什么玩意儿？他甩的我，他还委屈了。  
“亲爱的，我给你打了好多电话你都不听，我只好出来找你。我找了很久很久，我先回了家，接着去了邻居家，我还去了球场、你朋友家、我们第一次同居时住的酒店、我甚至去了我们第一次见面的地方——天哪，宝贝，你竟然不在那里！然后我才想到这家酒吧，接着我就看到你坐在这儿。”克里斯捧着皮克的脸，坐在皮克的腿上，用最最可怜的声音说。  
皮克吃惊地看着克里斯：“可是距离我们分手才过去了半天。”你就去了这么多地方？  
克里斯迷惑地望着他，不明白皮克怎么连这点儿常识都不清楚：“可是直升机飞得很快啊。等等，什么分手？”  
皮克：Fine.  
皮克眯起眼睛，确认了这个坏蛋是真的在疑惑，又确认了坏蛋确实还爱着自己。于是他放心地说：“你忘了吗？你早上发给我的消息。你说‘分手’。”  
皮克眼看着小豹子的脸越涨越红。然后他听到男孩颤抖的声音：“你知道，我今早去和马塞洛他们聚会，然后我的手机开着——我去了厕所，我回来时他们正围着我的手机发出爆笑——我真的很抱歉皮克，我一点儿都不知道。”  
克里斯就维持着这种震惊的表情从皮克的腿上站起来，僵硬的说：“你在这里等我皮克，我现在要出去——我要去解决他们。”  
但是皮克把他扯回了怀里。  
“不行亲爱的，我不开心，你现在得先把我哄好。”他一边说，一边吻住了克里斯的嘴唇。  
很好，皮克想，我的小鸡尾酒还是我的。


	2. Chapter 2

“砰！”皮克用力地关上车门。  
“唔，皮……皮克，你太暴力了！”克里斯被皮克压在轿车的后座上，“这他妈是我的车！”  
皮克没有理会，他一句话也不说，只是不断亲吻着克里斯。从额头到睫毛再到鼻尖，接着滑到嘴唇。他特别温柔地用舌尖描绘着克里斯的嘴唇。  
克里斯没想到皮克会这么轻柔，但他很快感受到了皮克身上浓浓的不安和难过。他一下子心软下来，伸手钩住男友的脖子，主动含住了皮克的下唇。两人的舌头缠在一起，克里斯很快有些喘不过气来了。  
皮克松开了他，他俩额头抵着额头，克里斯翻了个身将皮克按在座椅上，自己则跨坐在皮克身上。  
车里很黑，克里斯像安慰小狗一样轻轻摸着皮克的头发。皮克喜欢这个，于是他把头埋进了克里斯的肩窝。  
“我今天很难过。”他说，“我很茫然，我不知道你为什么突然说分手。”  
克里斯听得出他很伤心，可他还是忍不住教训：“那你倒是接电话呀！他们发了短信马上就删了记录，我当时就打电话给你了！我们得沟通呀皮克，沟通！”克里斯一巴掌拍在皮克的脑袋上。  
皮克抬起头看着他，克里斯这才发现他的男友眼里有泪。  
“对不起，皮克。”他吃惊地说，“对不起，我，我——”  
“我看到短信后就把手机摔了。”皮克打断了他，“我都崩溃了。我当时——“  
克里斯没让皮克再说下去，他迅速地、用力地吻住皮克，于是皮克就更用力地回吻他。  
皮克的手从腰部一路下滑，探进了克里斯的内裤中，狠狠地揉着克里斯性感的臀部。他又掀起克里斯的上衣，轻轻地舔弄那两粒粉嫩的小东西。  
“嗯……”克里斯满足地呻吟一声，倒在皮克怀里，小卷毛轻轻磨蹭着皮克的喉结。  
皮克咽了口口水。他伸出那只在克里斯内裤里的手，在车上摸出了一只润滑剂递到软软的小男朋友手里。  
“你自己来。”他说。  
克里斯忿忿不平地盯着皮克：“你看看，我全身衣服都没了，你衣服都还穿得好好的，现在还要我自己来？不公平。”于是他趴在皮克怀里，使劲儿地动来动去，屁股蹭来蹭去，还要舔一舔皮克的脖子。  
皮克的呼吸越来越急躁，他嘴里骂了一句什么，“啪”一声在克里斯屁股上打了一下。  
“唔，疼啊！”克里斯带着哭腔喊道。  
皮克固执地将润滑剂塞进克里斯手里：“自己来。”  
克里斯瞪了他一眼，然后委屈地说：“你倒是伸只手指进去试试啊。”  
皮克不明白，但还是照做了。他轻轻将手指探向小小的洞口，却发现那里一片湿润。  
“我给你的惊喜哦。”克里斯在他耳边小声说，“刚刚你在厕所呕吐的时候我自己弄的，是不是很贴心？”  
“真贴心啊，小坏蛋。”皮克轻轻地笑了一下，直接把手指插了进去。  
“啊嘶——疼疼疼。”克里斯喊道。  
皮克没理他，他把整根手指全部塞进去，一边胡乱地搅来搅去，一边迅速地解开裤子。阴茎一下子弹了出来，顶在克里斯的屁股上。  
克里斯刚刚还嗯嗯啊啊的夸张地叫着，这会儿一下子安静了。克里斯感觉自己玩大了。  
“那个，亲爱的，能不能轻点啊……”他小心翼翼地说，他的声音越来越小，因为皮克的眼睛里明晃晃地写着：不可能。  
“哥……”克里斯扁着嘴，两眼湿漉漉的。  
皮克给他气笑了，“嘿，论年龄我还得叫你哥哥呢！”  
克里斯一时语塞，那他喊弟弟？这样真的不会被操的更惨吗？于是他不说话了，安安静静地躲在皮克怀里。他又想了一下，说：“我这声哥哥是看着你身高叫的嘛。”  
皮克：OK.  
“好吧，宝贝儿，”皮克让自己的阴茎抵在湿润的洞口，然后猛地顶了进去。  
“我会轻一点的。”  
（克里斯：皮克的嘴，骗人的鬼。）


End file.
